la mision que me cambio la vida
by yumitalinda
Summary: esta es una historia sasuhina tienen un bebe daisuke pero nos quedamos en suspenso pues no sabremos su final porfa escribanme y talvez la continue porfa dejen reviews si demne ideas para mejorar esto
1. la mision y el casamiento

Un día en konoha estaban sakura y naruto

Sakura: hola naruto mira has visto a sasuke

Inner sakura: lo necesito ver ahora tengo que decirle algo

Naruto: no sakura no lo he visto

Sakura: (deprimida) oh! Gracias de todos modos naruto

Inner sakura: chaaa! Donde estas sasuke

En eso naruto se encuentra a sasuke en el campo de entrenamiento

Naruto: sasuke!

Sasuke:¿naruto?

Naruto: en donde has estado

Sasuke: que te importa inepto

Naruto: mm… yo solo preguntaba ya que sakura te buscaba

Sasuke: esa molestia

Naruto: sabes que mañana tenemos una misión

Sasuke: claro que lo se

Naruto: esta bien hasta mañana

Al día siguiente:

Naruto llega a la casa de sasuke

Sasuke!!

Sasuke: ya voy deja de apurarme

Sasuke se percata que hay alguien atrás de naruto

Entonces sasuke pregunta ¿naruto quien esta detrás de ti?

Naruto: oh! Ya casi lo olvido ella es hinata hyuga ella nos acompañara en esta mision ¡la recuerdas verdad!

Sasuke: si naruto ya se quien es la prima de neji

Sasuke: ya se nos hace tarde mejor nos vamos

Sasuke: ¿oye naruto y la molestia?

Naruto: ¿Quién? A hablas de sakura

Sasuke: si

Naruto: ella esta en una mision con shizune

Sasuke: oh claro como sea

Ellos parten a su mision que es ir a la aldea de la arena a dejar unos pergaminos de suma importancia para la paz de estas dos aldeas y si en 5 días la aldea de la arena no los recibe se desatara una invasión contra konoha

Ellos en el bosque saltan y saltan de árbol

Hinata se siente mal ya que nunca había ido a una mision sola sin sus compañeros y ella sentía que no les iba a ser muy útil a naruto y sasuke ya que ella había oído como le decían a sakura "molestia" y ella no quería ser una "molestia" ni para naruto ni mucho menos para sasuke que ella apenas lo conocía ella o quería ser un estorbo para ellos en su mision hasta que…

Sasuke: hinata! Lleva los pergaminos si nos atacan naruto y yo te protegeremos ok!

Hinata: si sasuke! Lo hare

Naruto: sasuke no crees que vamos muy rápido para 5 días

Sasuke: esta bien descansemos

Hinata: al fin

Hinata arma su tienda y se va a un rio cercano ella se acuerda de lo que le dijo su padre antes de que ella se fuera a la mision

Hiashi: hinata hija eres la mas débil de todo el clan no te creo capaz de ser líder del souke hija deja libre el puesto tu sabes que si no te casas con alguien en 2 años tendrás que renunciar y neji será el heredero

Hinata: lo se padre

Hinata en ese momento se puso a llorar y se preguntaba porque su propio padre no la quería

Sasuke: hinata?

Hinata: sasuke?

Sasuke: que haces aquí?

Hinata: mmm… pues nada

Sasuke: porque llorabas

Hinata: es por mi padre

Sasuke: oh ya veo ( no debería meterme en cosas de su clan)

Hinata: no quiere que sea líder del souke

Sasuke: es por tu entrenamiento

Hinata: si

Sasuke: te ayudo??

Hinata: no quiero ser una molestia para ti

Sasuke: yo no decido quien es una molestia

Hinata: gracias sasuke

Ellos entrenaron muy duro

Sasuke: bien hinata eres fuerte

Hinata: casi sin respiración gracias tu también lo eres

Sasuke se acerca a hinata y la besa

Naruto los ve atrás de un árbol: oh por dios

Ellos regresan al campamento

Naruto: que hicieron chicos

Sasuke: nada que te importe

Hinata: se va a ver los pergaminos pero se percata de una presencia

Ese alguien la ataca pero ella esta de espaldas le clava la kunai en la espalda y ella grita

Hinata: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Sasuke: ¡hinata!

Naruto: ¡hinata!

Ellos entran a la cabaña de hinata pero lo único que encuentran son los pergaminos

Sasuke: ya veo su objetivo no era los pergaminos era hinata

Naruto: la tenemos que buscar

Cuando de lo profundo del bosque aparece hinata ensangrentada

Sasuke: hinata

Hinata de desploma en los brazos de sasuke

Naruto: que haremos sasuke

Sasuke: ya se

Sasuke entra a hinata cargada en sus brazos a la cabaña y cierra la puerta y le dice a naruto que no se e ocurra entrar

Sasuke: hinata prometo que te curare

Hinata: sa-su-ke

Naruto: ese sasuke entra solo con hinata q querrá hacer

Sasuke: naruto ya puedes entrar

Naruto: al fin

Para no alargar la historia nos vamos a los 2 años y medio después

Sasuke se casa con hinata y tienen un bebe llamado daisuke (nota:daisuke es poseedor del sharingan)

su padre hiashi no puede creer que su hija haya conseguido marido con buen partido uno de los ultimos uchihas y casi de la mismaa edad

de hinata

en la mansion hyuga

neji: hiashi me mando a llamar

hiashi:si neji este no era el plan

hiashi::el plan era que tu te casaras antes que hinata

neji: si pero la señorita tenten no quiso hacerme caso

hiashi: mmm y haruno

neji: ella me hizo caso pero lamentablemente cuando le mencione lo del casamiento ella me dijo que no

p.o.v de neji

neji: sakura te quisieras casar conmigo

sakura: chaaaaa! neji no es para tanto no crees que vas muy rapido

neji: mm lo siento

fin p.o.v de neji

hiashi: ya veo claro tienes razon

neji: hiashi me podria decir quien es el esposo de hinata

hiashi: si! es uchiha , uchiha sasuke

neji:quuuueeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! como permitio eso hiashi

hiashi: neji, uchiha es un buen partido el quiere a hinata y hinata lo quiere a el , ya tienen un hijo pero no es un hyuga porque posee el sharingan de los uchihas

neji: oh ya veo

en la mansion uchiha

hinata: sasuke tengo que hablar contigo

sasuke: si que pasa hinata

hinata: es daisuke hoy es su primer dia en la academia ninja

sasuke: por nada del mundo me perderia su entrada

hinata: entonces cambiate ya se nos hace tarde

sasuke: no me apures porque luego no me dan ganas de ir (mujeres siempre apurandolo a uno)

hinata:sasuke mira y si mejor llegas aya

sasuke:noo yo ire con ustedes

hinata:esta bien iremos juntos (hombres siempre orgullosos)

daisuke:mamá,mamá!

hinata: si que pasa hijo

daisuke: dile a papá que se apure llegamos tarde

hinata:sasuke! ya oiste a tu hijo apurate

sasuke: ya estoy listo

hinata: y ese chaleco de jounin

sasuke : no preguntes . toma el tuyo debemos ir como ninjas no como padres

hinata: esta bien

daisuke: vamos , vamos

mientras ellos van en camino

konan:mira pein el es el famoso sasuke uchiha , y al parecer ya tiene familia

pein:si , y su mujer es una hyuga , ese uchiha no es tan tonto

tobi:con que una hyuga jeje

sasuke: alguien nos sigue

hinata:byakugan!

hinata: tienes razon

sasuke: vete! y llevate al niño

daisuke:papá!

hinata: le susurra en el oido a daisuke : hijo es mejor que no lo llames papa en este momento

daisuke : ok

hinata vamonos

sasuke: hinata vete pero ya

hinata: sasuke! cuidado

hinata llega a la academia con daisuke y se encuentra con kurenai y asuma

hinata:kurenai , asuma ayuda sasuke esta en peligro

asuma:donde esta

hinata:frente a la mansion uchiha

asuma y kurenai: llamaremos a los demas

hinata: yo los llamo porfavor vayan a ayudar a sasuke

hinata les aviso a todos

tsunade:esto es peligroso a sasuke lo busca akatsuki

hinata: lo se eso me preocupa

tsunade: pero otro objetivo es el niño

tsunade:por cierto donde esta el niño ahora

hinata: esta en la mansion hyuga

tsunade: bien pensado hinata

hinata: lo se

mientras tanto con sasuke:

sasuke: ya salgan si lo que querian era a mi aqui estoy

kurenai y asuma aparecen

kurenai: que pasa

sasuke: no tenian que venir ya no soy un niño

kurenai: no lo hago por ti solo venimos porque hinata nos lo pidio

sasuke:( hinata , porque te preocupas por mi )(deberias de cuidar a daisuke y no a mi)

kurenai:(uchiha orgulloso como siempre)

asuma:(al fin uchiha tenia que ser )(que problematico)

sasuke:gracias por todo pero al parecer se fueron

kurenai: tienes razon mejor vamos la ceremonia esta a punto de comenzar

sasuke:hmp

hinata fue a traer a daisuke a la mansion hyuga y regreso a la academia

daisuke:papá

sasuke: hijo , hinata (a esta ultima persona sasuke la menciono muy enojado)

hinata:sasuke tengo que hablar con tigo en privado

sasuke: hinata que me crees un niño , si sabes ya soy un jounnin

hinata: si pero ... si te matan no me quiero quedar sola

sasuke: no te vas a quedar sola tienes a daisuke y muy pronto a nuestra hija

hinata: no quiero que mis hijos se queden sin padre

sasuke: tienes razon , lo siento

hinata:-( llorando)

sasuke: ya no llores mas

hinata: esta bien , vamos hoy es un dia feliz un dia para daisuke

daisuke: al fin me gradue

hinata: si hijo que alegria

bueo este es el final de mi historia adios

Psdt. No es una historia muy larga espero que les guste


	2. la mansion uchiha hyuga

Daisuke:papa quienes eran los que te perseguían

Sasuke: nadie hijo nadie importante

Hinata: sasuke puedo hablar contigo un minuto

Sasuke: si claro vamos

Hinata: hijo esperanos aquí

Daisuke: bueno mama

Hinata: eran de akatsuki verdad

Sasuke: me temo que si ,pero no se porque están en konoha

Hinata: no es obvio es por daisuke , el tiene un sharingan muy poderoso y si itachi lo llega a descubrir va a querer los ojos de daisuke

Sasuke: tienes razón hinata hay que cuidar de el

Hinata: si , vamos que daisuke nos espera

Sasuke: vamos

Daisuke: que tanto hablaban

Sasuke: de nada hijo cosas de adultos

Daisuke no me dicen que lata

Hinata: bueno vámonos a la casa ya es muy tarde

Sasuke: si vámonos

Mientras tanto en el bosque donde va sakura ella ni enterada de el casamiento de sasuke con hinata ,

Sakura: espero que sasuke me alla esperado

Kakashi: mmm

Sakura : porque ese mmm

Kakashi: por nada sakura olvidalo , ya lo veras con tus propios ojos

Ellos llegan a la aldea ese mismo dia y sakura piensa: mañana ire a ver a sasuke

Al dia siguiente

Sakura: mama adiós

Mama de sakura: adonde vas ahora hija

Sakura: mmm tsunade me mando a llamar

Mama de sakura: okay hija te veo luego

Sakura: alla voy sasuke

Ella llega y toca la puerta

Toc-toc-toc

Daisuke: yo voy

Hinata: gracias hijo

Daisuke abre la puerta

Sakura: esta sasuke

Daisuke: mmm de parte de quien

Sakura: de sakura

Daisuke: (esta pelirosa no me esta cayendo bien)

Daisuke:fuera del pensamiento. Mmm espera vere si te puede atender

Hinata: hijo quien es

Daisuke: una señora busca a mi papa

Hinata: señora (ella va a ver)

Hinata: ¡sakura!

Sakura: ¿hinata?

Sakura: que haces en la casa de sasuke

Hinata: que mas voy a hacer aquí

Sakura : no esto no puede ser lo tengo que ver con mis propios ojos

Sakura empuja a hinata , entra y antes de que entre oye

Sasuke: hinata , vas a venir a comer comnigo o que?

Sakura : abre la puerta

Sakura: sa-su-ke

Sasuke: que haces en mi casa molestia

Sakura: solo pasaba a visitarte sasuke , que bueno que me esperaste todo este tiempo

Sasuke: mira chicle yo no te espere ni lo hare nunca

En eso llega daisuke y dice

Daisuke: papa , mi mama ella la tiro al suelo

Sasuke: hinata!

Sasuke: corre a la puerta y recoge a hinata del suelo

Sasuke: hinata estas bien

Hinata: si mmm eso creo

Sasuke: que bien , entremos a la casa , te llevare a la habitación

Hinata: esta bien

Sasuke sube y deja a hinata en la cama el baja para terminar a la ñoña de sakura

Sasuke: mira molestia como ya sabes me case con hinata

Sakura: pero eso solo lo hiciste para reforzar tu sharingan verdad?

Sasuke: me temo que no fue asi, yo me enamore de ella

Sakura: pero la puedes dejar además no tienes hijos con ella , para eso esta el divorcio

Sasuke: ja, es lo que tu piensas enrealidad tengo 2 hijos un niño y una niña

Sakura: queeeeeeeee

Sasuke: como lo oyes

Ellos son daisuke y la nena se llama angi

Angi: papa ella quien es

Daisuke: al parecer una señora sin modales

Angi: hmp!

Daisuke: hmp!

Sasuke: hmp

Sakura: en serio si son familia

Sasuke: bueno te me vas sakura estas perturbando a mis hijos y a hinata con tu presencia

Sakura: ja, yo no me voy de aquí porque yo te amo , hinata a ti no te ama , ama a naruto

Daisuke: a nuestro tio naruto( el que no le cae bien a nadie)

Angi: no puede ser el ya esta casado y mi mama no es una zorra como tu

Sakura: chaaaa! Sasuke vas a dejar que me traten asi

Sasuke: si ¡

Sakura: me voy solo quiero saber algo

Sasuke: que sea rápido mi esposa me espera

Sakura: con quien se caso naruto

Sasuke: con tu amiguita la otra molestia

Sakura con ino

Sasuke: p'ss con quien mas

Sakura: okay! Adiós sasuke

Sasuke: ohh al fin se fue

Daisuke: papa quien era ella

Sasuke: una ex compañera de equipo pero nunca le hice caso era muy fastidiosa

Daisuke: oh bueno yo me voy

Sasuke: a donde vas

Daisuke: voy a la casa mi abuelo

Sasuke: bueno vete con cuidado

Daisuke entra a la casa de su abuelo hiashi hyuga

Sirvienta´: señor hiashi tiene una visita

Hiashi: déjela pasar

Daisuke: hola abuelo

Hiashi: hola nieto, ya que bienes toma este presente por tu graduación felicitaciones!

Daisuke: gracias abuelo pero no vengo por eso

Hiashi: ok entonces para que bienes

Daisuke: esque quisiera hablar con mi tio neji

Hiashi: claro pasa

Daisuke: tio neji puedo hablar contigo

Neji: claro que deseas

Daisuke: quiero saber si tu tuviste una relación con una chica pelirosa

Neji: hablas de sakura, pues si pero no funciono

Daisuke: todavía le hablas

Neji: mmm mas o menos

Daisuke: que bueno , es mejor que vayas a verla porque todos nosotros la destruimos con palabras muy fuertes

Neji: y porque

Daisuke: porque insulto a mi mama, asi que te aconsejo que vayas a consolarla y de repente de hace caso ya que necesita con quien estar

Neji: bueno

Neji y daisuke se van de ahí

Daisuke llega a su casa

Daisuke: ya llegue

Sasuke: que bien

Hinata: donde habías estado

Daisuke: fui a casa del abuelo y me dio esto

Hinata y sasuke: que es hijo

Daisuke: mm no lo se

Hinata: ábrelo

Daisuke: bueno, lo abre y es una mochila para que guarde sus instrumentos ninja

Daisuke: veamos que trae adentro

Daisuke: wow tiene muchos artefactos ninja , medicinas,pergaminos,kunais,shurikens,una shuriken de viento wow

Hinata: que buen regalo hijo

Sasuke: hmp

Hinata:sasuke que te pasa

Sasuke: no es nada

Sasuke cae al suelo y hinata grita sasukeeeeeeeee!

Daisuke: papa,papa

Hinata: usa su byakugan para ver si esta dañado algún órgano interno

Hinata: ve el brazo de sasuke

Hinata: ya veo

Daisuke: que pasa mama

Hinata: la marca , la marca que tiene tu papa en el brazo ,se le ha quitado el sello que tenia para detenerla

Daisuke: que hacemos

Hinata: ve a la oficina de la hokage ahí dilo lo ocurrido y que venga

Daisuke: va y con el sharingan le hace ver lo que paso

Tsunade: esta bien vamos

Tsunade llega a la casa

Tsunade: hinata

Hinata: tsunade que bueno

Tsunade: sasuke esto te va a doler un poco

Sasuke: aaaaaaaaaaaa!

Hinata: sasuke?

Hinata: sasuke estaras bien

Tsunade: porque no llamaron a sakura

Hinata: no porque tuvimos unos inconvenientes con ella

Tsunade: ya veo

Tsunade: bueno tiene que estar en reposo

Hinata: si

Tsunade se va de allí

Sasuke se despierta y ve a hinata recostada en sus piernas

Sasuke: me ha cuidado toda la noche

Hinata: se despierta sasuke que haces levantado tan tarde

Sasuke: nada vamos a la recamara

Se van a la recamara

Al dia siguiente ya verán lo que pasa los dejo e suspenso denme ideas porque se me acaban si porfa


End file.
